Divino Bayo
Divino Bayo (冥々馬, Tenrai Uma, lit. Divine Horse) is the quinta (5th) Espada in Parvulo Rey's arrancar Army. Description Divino Bayo is a dark skinned arrancar, with short red hair and, brown eyes. His hollow mask remnants take the form of two goat-like horns that are on either side of his head. He wears a custom made arrancar jacket, that only covers the top part of his body and most of his arms. The lower part of his face and all of both arms are covered by mummy-like wrappings. These wrappings hide his Espada tattoo. His hollow hole is in the center of his chest and his zanpakuto is carried on his waist like most Espada. Personality Divino is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "unworthy of existance" and treats them as expendable. Divino has a strange habit of killing victims he is particularly interested in by stabbing them with his bare hand in the same location as his hollow hole. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. Much of Divino's overall behavior, can lead one to assume that he is a firm believer in the concept of materialism. It would appear that as a result of his isolated life as a hollow. His overall behavior towards his allies and enemies, as well as his apparently self-inflicted habit of stabbing people in the chest, may symbolize that fact. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the human trait of fighting against all odds. Divino seems to be demanding as well, this also implies that, while he prefers not to dirty his hands, Divino is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. Synopsis The Arrancar Five arc Powers & Abilities Divino is the Quinta Espada, making him the fifth most powerful arrancar under Parvulo's command. Aside from his Zanpakutō, he has demonstrated no unique personal abilities, but makes liberal use of the generic Hollow abilities. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand to hand combatant possessing considerable strength and flexibility. He is also fairly powerful for his rank, as he is able to at the very least subdue an unreleased Unjou, an Espada one rank higher than he. Hierro: As the Quinta Espada, Divino has the passive ability known as Hierro. As seen in initial fights with captain-level shinigami, Divino was able to grab their Bankai swords and block with his arms and fists without receiving any damage at all, though they got use to its strength, they became able to cut Divino. Cero: Divino makes liberal use of cero in battle, firing them from the palm of his hand. It is the common color red. He also has a habit of firing at point blank range to increase lethality even though he sometimes gets caught in the backwash. His cero is powerful enough to neutralize the cero of fellow Espada Unjou during their brief scuffle, even though it clearly left his arm a little fried. Divino has also shown the ability to fire one Cero from each hand, but it is unclear whether this is a unique ability. Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. In order to fire it seems Divino must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakuto. Divino's Gran Ray Cero is colored brown. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Divino has a brown Bala. Garganta: Being the 5th Espada, Divino has the ability to use Garganta. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakuto Agua Bayo (水馬, spanish for Water horse) is Divino's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a small red dagger. Its release command is "Mummify". * Resurrección: After releasing, Divino becomes slightly taller, gains blue skin and his hollow mask becomes full. He obtains a long bony tail and armor, and his Espada tattoo and hollow hole have seemingly vanished. His feet become hooves and he now has a bone-like spear as his weapon. His boost in speed and reiatsu are immediately evident, however he keeps his liberal use of hollow powers. ** Resurrección Special Ability: So far his only known ability is called, Lanza Misil, which is spanish for Spear missile. Divino throws his spear at his opponent with extreme speed as it travels through the air it it begins to spin and build up spiritual power. When it reaches its target it acts as a drill inflicting extreme piercing damage. Fraccion None have been revealed yet Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:The Arrancar Five arc